


Oops.

by yandere4yoosung



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Fighting, Gay, M/M, Training Room, klance, practice, screw rivalries, why not cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere4yoosung/pseuds/yandere4yoosung
Summary: Keith keeps cranking out compliments about Lance on accident while training. Hmm what could this lead to?This is a short but cute fic idk i hope u like





	Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii omg ive wanted to do klance for a long time but ive been so busy :d oh well summer is here now so im gonna write more <3 hope u enjoy

"Lance?! You can't just try to throw a punch when this is SPECIFICALLY a melee weapon only training mode!"

Lance replied the raven-haired paladin by mimicking his comment in a childish manner.

Keith had the obvious advantage in this battle, since his lion had the sword. Lance however, needed to use this time to practice, rather than just goofing around.

It was pretty early in the morning when they decided to train, and the only reason he had Keith helping him was because he was good with swords and stuff. It's not like he secretly desired to spend quality time with him because he sort of just wanted to drop the rivalry and cuddle with him. Well...

"Keeeeeeeith, this is getting boring. Can we move on to hand to hand combat now? I really need to brush up on it."

The red paladin rolled his eyes and dropped his training sword, throwing his fists into his fighter's stance. Lance did the same and they started circling each other.

Keith moved first with an attempt to punch him in the shoulder, only for Lance to dodge, grabbing his arm in the process. He took the arm behind Keith's back, showing that since he could break it in an instant, he was the winner.

Keith wouldn't give up yet though. He used his right leg to kick the blue paladin's hip, causing Lance to flinch and loosen the grip on his arm. He then removed his arm from the lock Lance had on him, and backed up.

"Nice move, Kogane." he spat at him, mockingly.

"Yours as well, McCutie."

Keith paused and felt his face flush.

McCutie? He obviously meant to say McClain. Well, this was awkward.

"I MEANT MCCLAIN. HAHAHA MY TONGUE SLIPPED DUH OK LESS TALKING MORE FIGHTING." he stuttered out in a embarrassed manner.

Lance gave a soft shrug and raised his fists again.

Keith remained as red as his lion while Lance attempted a low kick. Since Keith was so distracted by his own mistake replaying in his mind, the kick caused his to fall the the floor.

The tan boy gave him an adorable smirk that made him feel as if he was sinking further into the ground.

"Uhh, Oops." Keith muttered.

Lance folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. The fallen paladin arose, almost tripping just on his way up.

"It's very early, ya know?" he said in his own defense.

They both returned to their fighter stances and tried again. This time Keith threw a kick, actually landing a hit on Lance's thigh.

"You need to work on your defense, pretty boy." Keith mentioned pridefully, only to realize he did it. Again.

Hoping Lance wouldn't notice his obvious mistake, he aimed a punch at his left shoulder. The blue paladin dodged quickly and knocked him to the floor (again). This time Lance climbed atop him, just to be extra and show off how he beat the mighty Keith Kogane.

"Ya know, you look kinda cute from this angle, mullet."

Keith didn't need to be falling anymore today so he pushed him onto his back in order to reclaim the dignity.

The red paladin stood back up, yawning because it was really early.

"Lance, I might go back to bed. I'm really sleepy and I keep talking nonsense." Keith said.

"Me too. I'm about to hit the floor like you did several times."

Keith groaned and started his way out of the training deck. He wanted to make a move, but he couldn't risk making so much commotion in just one morning. I mean, just this morning he has given more compliments than he had all year.

Lance followed sharply behind him, having different plans.

They approached Lance's bedroom and he unlocked his door. Not knowing how to initiate his plan, the blue paladin said,

"Keith there's something really cool I want to show you in here."

"Okay, fine." Keith mumbled as he stepped into the bedroom.

Lance shut the door behind him and fell onto the bed, pulling Keith with him.

Keith, once again as red as his lion, stuttered out,

"L-Lance?! What are you doing?!!"

"Taking a nap."

"There wasn't anything you wanted to show me, was there?"

"Nope. Just wanted a Keith to cuddle with."

There was a short silence, only for Keith to reply with,

"I think a Lance is more cuddlier."

He pulled him into an almost hug, planting a soft kiss on the sharp shooter's cheek.

Lance felt his own face flush, and pulled in Keith closer so their lips could meet. It was a soft and slow kiss, yet there was so much meaning to it.

Cuddles>Rivalries. It's settled.


End file.
